


Coach Handsome

by Lyanna_Targaryen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach Ukai puts up with too much of the boys shit that he needs some LOVE, Coach Ukai? More like Coach Handsome!, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Karasuno, Mutual Pining, POV Female Character, Pining, Romance, Teacher/Coach, and of course the boys try and play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Targaryen/pseuds/Lyanna_Targaryen
Summary: You're a young teacher who lands a job teaching English at Karasuno High in Miyagi, Japan, and it's there in that small town you meet the boy's handsome volleyball coach.Coach Ukai / Reader romance fanfic.Why? Because the young coach deserves some lovin'.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s), Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Coach Handsome

“Karasuno...High.”

Your eyes kept switching from the address you had set into your phone to the building you stood in front of. There had to be some sort of mistake. Maybe you typed the address in wrong? No, no... you’d copy and pasted the exact address that had been in the official email. Even the little blue flag on your screen was waving and telling you that you’d arrived at your destination. This had to be it... and yet, you still didn’t want to believe it. 

You were a grade school teacher! A young, fresh out of college woman who studied early childhood development and previously worked/interned as a teacher assistant at preschools and...and... You startled when someone suddenly bumped into the back of your right shoulder. 

A tall man with a sturdy build seemed just as spooked if not more at the accidental physical interaction. He quickly bowed, long strands of brown hair loose from his man bun falling over his forehead.

“Ah, my bad! I’m sorry about that, sensei!” He uttered hastily and was gone before you could respond.

You felt a cold breeze sweep over you. That giant of a man was a student... He even had facial hair. You felt your strong resolve start to crack. How were students that big supposed to take your 5’4 self seriously? You didn’t train for this! Your specialty was children! As in actual kids no higher than your knee! 

Ever since you'd been chosen to take over the English teaching position at another school, you'd been ecstatic. Sure, the opportunity wasn't in Tokyo like you'd hoped it to be since that'd been your current living place since moving to Japan, but being new in your career field meant having to deal with the cards life (or your supervisors) dealt you. The previous teacher, a woman local to the area left for a long maternity break after giving birth to twins. You and she exchanged several emails about her classes and from her praising of the kids you got the impression she cared for the little ones deeply. It was touching and helped fuel your determination of someday becoming one of those amazing teachers that formed a close connection with their young students that lasted even after they moved up in the grades. 

You wanted to call the foreign teacher placement organization and complain that you didn’t sign up for this, but they’d just shove your messy signature on the contract right back in your face. To be fair, a large sum of it had been in Japanese and your speaking far surpassed your reading abilities, and you may have skimmed the English version of it in your excitement. But your translator had assured you that you’d be working with kids’ and-! 

Oh...

Ohhh...

Anyone under the age of 18 was still considered a kid. Huh. Right. You forgot about that. So maybe this was what you signed on for after all. 

Well shit.

Still, you refused to give up all hope. Maybe the grade school was behind the high school? Or maybe the town was so small that they could all comfortably fit into one building? Or you could simply just ask someone at the front office about your assigned placement and be professional? Yeah, that seemed like the mature option. 

Now if only you knew how to get to the main office...

A flash of orange caught your eye as a young boy came skidding to a halt on his bike. Despite his red cheeks and heavy breathing he was all smiles and didn’t seem disappointed to being at school. You approached him as he was bent over to lock up his front tire to the bike stand. 

“Good morning,” you chirped happily and he bolted upright. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to sneak up on you! I thought you’d hear my heels.”

The boy spun around and gaped up at you. You couldn’t help but feel relieved that he was much shorter than you and looked his age, which you guessed was 14 or 15. 

“Oh, whoa! You’re a foreigner! That’s so cool! I didn’t know we had any in Miyagi!” He practically shouted and you could see his body quiver like he wanted to start jumping up and down. 

“I’m Karasuno High’s new English department teacher. I moved here a few days ago from Tokyo to fill in for Ms. Ono.”

“Ono-sensei taught my English class! Wait, does that mean you’ll be my new sensei now?!” His eyes gleamed eagerly and you had to resist the urge to ruffle his hair like you’d used to do to the younger kids. 

“I guess so!” You grinned and he did a little ‘whoop’ in the air with his fist. “What’s your name and grade?” 

“Oh, right!” He straightened then bowed so quickly that you had to step back so his spiky hair wouldn’t graze your chest. “Hinata-Shoyo! First-year! I promise to work hard in your class, sensei!” 

“Oh, I know you!” 

He straightened surprised. “You do?”

“Ms. Ono mentioned a Hinata in her email.” You used your free hand to cover the side of your mouth and leaned down a little. “Don’t tell the others, but it seemed to me that you’re one of her favorites.” 

Hinata gasped and leaned closer excitedly. “You think so?! Even more than Kageyama?!”

The name never came up in any of the emails so you nodded your head. “Mhmm seems that way.” 

You watched bemused as the kid went on an enthusiastic rant about his intense rivalry with his classmate and even started making sound effects as he re-enacted what he was prattling on about. If most of the students in your classes were like Hinata then you supposed the semester might not turn out half bad. You did feel a little guilty however because the mention of him being his old teacher's favorite was a little bit of stretching the truth. He was mentioned in an email, but just as one of the students who needed a little more help and patience than the others. And if the teacher pointed that out without having mentioned anything bad about him then that must’ve meant she did care about the kid. 

This way Hinata would feel acknowledged and you hoped it would help push him to work harder to prove himself. You already had a feeling he had amazing determination and now all you had to do was help direct that focus on his studies.

“I gotta go, but I’ll see you right after lunch! That’s when I have my English class!” Hinata grinned widely and you were close to letting him run off when you remembered you needed directions. 

“I don’t want you being late, but would you mind pointing me in the direction of the main office?”

The smile on his face grew somehow larger than it already was. “Of course! Follow me!”

“Thank you-!” You flinched when he darted passed, leaving a cloud of dirt in his wake. You gaped in shock as you watched him zigzagging between much taller students. He didn’t expect you to run after him, did he?!

It wasn’t a surprise that you hadn’t been able to catch up to the little ball of energy that was Hinata Shoyo. The kid was too damn fast and you didn’t want your first impression to the students being that of some frazzled looking foreigner. 

* * *

You sighed in relief when you found the teacher's office on the first floor not too far from the school's front entrance. A few kids whispered excitedly when they saw you standing in front of the office door. Adjusting the strap on your satchel, you quietly entered the room and found it to be rather large and full of small cubicle like desks in several rows. Huge windows lined the far sidewall letting in an abundance of natural light that gave the space an airy feel to it. The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted your way and that’s when you noticed the small kitchen on the side of the room where a few other teachers were already clustered. One of them must’ve felt your stare because they turned your way. You smiled and gave a small wave.

“You’re here!”

You stiffened at the sudden shout and glanced around to make sure no one was standing near that this man could be speaking to instead. Dumbly you pointed questionably to yourself.

“Me?” you mouthed and he fervently nodded. 

The man came rushing over as the other teachers behind him smiled and shook theirs heads. “Hello!” he greeted when he stopped before you. Without heels on you were sure he’d be the same height if not slightly shorter than you. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is Takeda Ittetsu and I’ve been asked to assist you in your transition to our school! Welcome!”

He bowed and you did a small awkward one in return. You knew it wasn’t expected of you but sometimes it was just a kneejerk reaction when someone else did it. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Takeda. It’s wonderful that the school has a procedure in place to help new teachers adjust. I promise not to follow you around and ask too many questions though.” You laughed lightly. Takeda turned a little pink in the face and glanced off to the side as he scratched his cheek.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I like helping people when I can and – wait! I’m not speaking too fast for you to understand, am I? Should we switch to English? You responded with Japanese so I just assumed you – !”

You politely smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to assure him. His eyes behind his large glasses darted to your hand and the pinkness in his cheek spread to his ears. “Hey, it’s okay! You don’t have to adjust for my sake. I’m never going to learn your language if I don’t practice. You may have to speak a little slower on some of the bigger words though, so I can pick up on the proper pronunciations.” Either by the removal of your hand or the reassurance you gave to his question, Mr. Takeda calmed down considerably. 

“Alright! Slower it is! Your Japanese is really good by the way. Wait that wasn’t a rude thing to say, was it? We rarely host foreigners in this small town, so it’s pretty exciting to have one here at the school to teach their native language. The kids are going to be so excited!” Mr. Takeda grinned and took a long sip of his pale coffee. 

You eyed the drink in his hand, debating whether or not you wanted to pour yourself a cup. You craved the drink but a little voice in your head insisted caffeine wouldn’t mix well with your nerves. The last thing you wanted a bunch of teenagers to witness was you all nervous and jittery on the first day. Oh lord; you forgot how cruel high schoolers could be. Your time as a high school substitute in America taught you as much…

“A student I spoke to earlier seemed really animated about my being here too.” You mentioned as your eyes briefly scanned the rows of teacher desks in search of a cleared off one that would subtly hint it was meant for you. 

Your new coworker noticed your searching eyes and perked up. “You must be wondering where you’ll sit, huh? Lucky for us both it’s right across from mine so we can continue talking there before the first bell rings! Let’s get you all set up for your first day.”


End file.
